


Saint Requiem

by Darkrealmist



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament), Psychic Force
Genre: 2010s, Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alcohol, Altered Mental States, Alternate History, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Amnesia, Angels, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Metaphors, Animalistic, Arcades, Army, Asian Character(s), Ass-Kicking, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), Assassination Plot(s), Assassins & Hitmen, Bad Ending, Baptism, Battle, Betrayal, Biological Warfare, Biological Weapons, Biology, Biracial Character, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Black Character(s), Bounty Hunters, Brainwashing, British Character, Brother-Sister Relationships, Canon - Video Game, Canon Backstory, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon Temporary Character Death, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Character(s) of Color, Chases, Child Soldiers, Childhood Trauma, Chinese Character, Classical Music, Clones, Coercion, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Complete, Confessions, Confrontations, Constructed Reality, Corporate Espionage, Corruption, Covert Operation, Crime Fighting, Crimes & Criminals, Criminal Masterminds, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-cultural, Crossing Timelines, Cruelty, Cultural References, Curses, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Dark Fantasy, Death, Death Wish, Despair, Destiny, Devotion, Discovery, Discrimination, Double Entendre, Doubt, Drama, Duelling, During Canon, Dystopia, Ears, Electricity, Elegy, Emotional, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotions, Endearments, Enemies, Ethical Dilemmas, Ethics, Evil, Evil Corporations, Evil Laughter, Evil Plans, Evolution, Experimentation, Fake Character Death, Fallen Angels, Family, Family Feels, Family History, Family Issues, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fear, Fear of Death, Female Antagonist, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Female-Centric, Ficlet, Fights, Final Battle, Fire, Fire Powers, First Meetings, Fist Fights, Flash Forward, Free Verse, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Genetic Engineering, Genetically Engineered Beings, Genetics, Geniuses, Ghosts, Glasses, God Complex, Government Agencies, Government Experimentation, Growing Up, Guilt, Guns, Hate Crimes, Hate Speech, Hatred, Haunting, Having Faith, Head Injury, Heroes to Villains, Historical Fantasy, Hong Kong, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, Hopeful Ending, Human Experimentation, Human Sacrifice, Humanity, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Hymns, Ice, Ice Powers, Identity, Identity Reveal, Illusions, Implied/Referenced Terrorism, Innocence, Intimidation, Japanese Character(s), Justice, Killer Robots, Killing, Laboratories, Leadership, Loyalty, Mad Science, Mad Scientists, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Male Antagonist, Male Character of Color, Manipulation, Maternal Instinct, Memory Loss, Mental Anguish, Metaphors, Military, Military Ranks, Military Science Fiction, Mind Control, Mind Games, Mind Manipulation, Missing Persons, Mommy Issues, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Morality, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Multiple Personalities, Murder, Murder Mystery, Murderers, Music, Musical References, Mutants, Mutation, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Nicknames, Noah's Ark, Oaths & Vows, Ogres, One Shot, Organized Crime, Originally Posted Elsewhere, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character, Pacifism, Pain, Paradox, Past Character Death, Philosophy, Plans For The Future, Poetry, Politics, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Power Play, Prayer, Prisoner of War, Promises, Prose Poem, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Protectiveness, Psionics, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Violence, Psychological Drama, Psychological Torture, Psychological Trauma, Psychological Warfare, Punching, Puns & Word Play, Puppeteer, Quantum Mechanics, Racism, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Reality, Reality Bending, Realization, Recruitment, References to Canon, Regret, Religion, Religious Conflict, Religious Content, Religious Fanaticism, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Reminiscing, Retrospective, Revenge, Rocket Launchers, Saints, Saving the World, Scents & Smells, Scheming, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secret Children, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Shinto, Shock, Shooting Guns, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sibling Love, Singing, Sins, Social Commentary, Social Experiments, Social Issues, Social Justice, Soldiers, Songwriting, Speciesism, Spells & Enchantments, Spies & Secret Agents, Spirits, Spiritual, Strategy & Tactics, Strong Female Characters, Subterfuge, Suits, Summoning, Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, Surprises, Survival, Suspense, Swords, Tears, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, Teleportation, Temporal Paradox, Temporary Character Death, Terrorism, Threats of Violence, Thriller, Thunder and Lightning, Time Loop, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel, Tragedy, Travel, Undercover, Undercover Missions, Unethical Experimentation, Urban Fantasy, Utopia, Video & Computer Games, Video Game Mechanics, Villains, Violence, War, Watching, Water, Weapons, Whipping, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, World Domination, World Travel, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: A poem based on Patricia “Patty” Myers’ quest to discover the truth behind what happened to her mother.





	Saint Requiem

Saint Requiem

Author’s Note: Enjoy the poem and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Psychic Force series.

Summary:

A poem based on Patricia “Patty” Myers’ quest to discover the truth behind what happened to her mother.

* * *

Patricia Myers, Psy of Tone  
Her voice reverbs the sword-halls of history, a mellifluous dirge in eight movements  
Emilio, the Psy of Light, crosses her on wings of an angel  
She doesn’t wish to quarrel  
Mother’s gift was meant for better  
Yet she breathes a holy whisper in his ear, shattering his eardrum  
Silent  
She prays for his peaceful rest  
  
Genshin, the Psy of Magic  
His soul-trapping talismans beck shrine-ghosts to bedevil her  
He tells her to renounce her power  
To submit to the death-ogre’s curse  
But she cannot forsake Mother’s song  
Jangled sweet tones scatter the beads of his rosary  
Revulsed life  
She cannot trust the sectarian’s lie that her aria is a weapon  
  
Gates, the Cyborg Psy  
He tracks the Psychiccer Hunter, bereaved of memory  
He knows something she does not  
Shells the sphere that orbits her pure heart  
Missiles pelt her prelude keys  
His mind cracks like a sorrowful elegy from her throat  
Bilateral regret  
She needs Might  
  
Regina, the Psy of Fire  
She seduces her to Noah’s cause  
Recruitment is staccato verse  
It blisters and bursts Patty’s stanzas on the fall of a sparking whip  
They are chasing flames amidst a sonic rhapsody  
Shots a-blazin’  
Repudiated sin  
She does not understand why fighting is all anyone can think about  
  
Carlo, the Psy of Water  
He presses her for blowing out his sister, a spiralling serpent  
Suede suit smelling of gimlet  
A javelin lanced through a revolving triangle  
How does one douse truculence?  
Reverse noise and then the bar slips into leitmotif  
Lugubrious, reductive, syndromic  
Why can she only inflict harm, when Mother saved so many?  
  
Keith, the Psy of Ice  
She petitions the leader of Noah: Reveal the assailant’s identity  
Trussed in his gelid prison  
This sterile, spine-chilling ark  
Strum the eternal harp  
Mother knows best  
Burn, find freedom’s lucidity  
Make you happy  
  
Might, the Psy of Lightning  
He searched Noah at knifepoint, only to trigger such betrayal  
Mother was murdered  
Bitterly, Might dogs the wrong game  
A hunter must hunt, even his own  
Circumgyrating consonance crochets a holy purge  
Fundamentally flawed locum  
Did you mean to die from the beginning?  
  
Wong, the Psy of Time  
Mother’s killer and master of The Army  
They were but experimental subjects to him, empty illusions  
His invitation is slow, a baptism of warning  
The perfect world  
Which Saint Requiem freezes upon  
Bastardized fate, fickle substance  
Patty sets off to meet Might, da capo al fine


End file.
